El retorno de un Potter
by L-O y Kikyo
Summary: Tercer Chap! por fin!! xDD este va dedicado a Mena... FELIZ CUMPLE! - jeje... chan chan chan... aparece... SIRIUS Y REMUS!! no se lo pierdan... REMUS HACIENDO SOPA! XDD
1. Default Chapter

****

El retorno de un Potter

El Comienzo 

»Flashback«

¡Corre, Lily y protege a Harry! - gritó James - ¡es él, yo trateré de retenerlo! 

Se escuchó un ruido de explosión y una milésima de segundo después la entrada a la casa de los Potter estaba completamente destruída. Una sombra alta y delgada junto a una pequeña y rechoncha aparecían entre las ruinas, de la silueta alta sólo se podían distinguir un par de ojos rojos como la sangre y deseosos de matar.

James, en ese momento, supo que no tenía oportunidad, pero no pensaba rendirse, moriría luchando, protegiendo a su familia... aunque muriera en el intentó. Una horrible y fría carcajada llamó la atención de James en ese momento haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la entrada destruida.

He esperado este delicioso momento por mucho tiempo, Potter - dijo fríamente arrastrando las palabras, se escuchó otra fría que resonaba en todo el ambiente, se podía notar como la pequeña sombra que se encontraba junto a la más alta temblaba incontrolablemente. - Morirás, Potter, tu valentía no te servirá de nada, morirás igual que tu padre, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por vivir... - ante estas palabras, James sintió como su sangre ardía se furia, haciendo que sus puños apretaran con más fuerza la varita que traía en su mano. Se volvió a escuchar la fría voz - Como si alguien fuera capaz de derrotar al gran Lord Voldemort, ja. 

Al segundo después se pudo percibir un gran silencio, hasta que unas palabras, seguidas de una resplandeciente luz verde, causaron el momento final. Era todo, James sabía que moriría, pero haría el único intento que le quedaba por defenderse.

_¡Impedimenta!_ - gritó James con todas sus fuerzas, una luz roja salió de la punta de su varita, chocando con el poderodo _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort. 

Un estruendoso ruido se oyó en la casa, y una potente luz amarilla cegó la vista de los presentes por un momento. Lo primero que se percibió terminada aquella batalla, fue el cuerpo de James Potter cayendo al suelo, causando un ruido sordo. 

Una horrible carcajada de oyó el toda la casa...

»**Fin de Flashback**«

El banquete de Halloween como siempre en Hogwarts estaba estupendo. El gran salón decorado tan magnificamente como todos los años, las enormes calabazas que cultivaba Hagrid en un jardín, notablemente se había esforzado mucho más al cuidarlas. Los murciélagos vivos que colgaban desde el techo, los siempre originales adornos que hacía aparecer Flitwick y como siempre los fantasmas de Hogwarts que aparecían y desaparecían a través de los grandes muros de piedra, lo que daba un toque más especial a ese día.

Las cinco mesas estaban repletas de comida y como siempre, Ron comía todo lo que se le venía por delante, al igual que Harry disfrutaba mucho de todo eso. Disfrutaba especialmente la vista que ofrecía la mesa de Slytherin, ya que la mayoría de las caras reflejaban un intenso desprecio a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no era las caras asesinas las que alegraban a Harry, sino el acontecimiento. Ese mismo día durante el receso, a Malfoy se le ocurrió una nueva forma de vengarse de todas las que Harry les había hecho a su casa; entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras todos estaban comiendo y trató de romper cosa que se le venía por delante, aunque para su mala suerte McGonagall había entrado a la Sala Común, haciéndolo merecedor de inmediato de cien puntos menos para su casa y un enorme castigo que aún no estaba fijado.

Harry recordó aquel acontecimiento y sonrió con burla hacia la mesa de Slytherin, definitivamente, ese día era casi perfecto. Las risas y comentarios, junto con el sonido de tenedores y cuchillos continuó en todo el Gran Salón durante al menos veinte minutos más, Dumbledore se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quedándose en silencio de inmediato.

Espero, queridos alumnos, que esta cena haya sido de si completo agrado, el personal de Hogwarts definitivamente hizo un gran esfuerzo - Harry le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Hermione, ya se imaginaba que empezaba a cargar de nuevo con lo de la P.E.D.D.O - Pues ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a las salas comunes - continuó – Supongo que todos querrán estar lo más despiertos posible para el partido de mañana, buenas noches. ¿Vieron la cara de Malfoy durante la cena? - preguntó Ron con sorna mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia su Sala Común ¡Llegaba a dar lástima! - respondió Harry entre risas - Sólo a un tipo como él se le ocurre colarse a las salas comunes a destruir todo, en qué estaba pensando... Es Malfoy, Harry Cierto Pues a mí no me parece nada gracioso lo que hizo - dijo Hermione tajante y con una expresión muy seria - Aunque McGonagall lo haya sorprendido igual alcanzó a romper algunas cosas, por culpa de él voy a tener q volver a copiar todo ese trabajo de pociones que nos dio Snape ya que chamuscó toda una orilla del pergamino ¡Pero si ese trabajo lo acaban de dar hoy día Hermione! - le reprimió Ron - ¡Aún tenemos una semana para hacerlo! Mientras más rápido termino esos trabajos, más tiempo tengo para estudiar para los exámenes finales, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo - dijo mientras entraba por el cuadro de la señora gorda y llendo a sentarse a un sillón frente a la chimenea. No fastidies, Hermione... Si hubieras hecho los deberes antes mi pregunta no sería un fastidio No es la preguntra, es tu actitud Disculpa por preocuparme de ustedes, pero este año son las entregas de los premios anuales y quiero obtener uno me y me gustaría que ustedes salieran también con buenas calificaciones. Hermione... - dijo Harry ya harto de que sus amigos no dejaran de pelear - hoy es Halloween, día de fiesta, para celebrar. Creo que si nos saltamos un día de estudio no pasa nada ¿verdad? Pues... creo que tienes razón - dijo Hermione quedándose en silencio, había cumplido su objetivo. 

Harry se sentó en el sillón observando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, él siempre se sentaba a pensar en ese lugar, y últimamente lo había necesitado mucho. No había recibido noticias de Sirius desde comienzos de clases, lo cual lo tenía preocupado. Lo único que sabía de él es que había ido a la casa del profesor Lupin por un tiempo, y que luego emprenderían una misión que les había encargado el profesor Dumbledore: tratar de reunir al viejo grupo. A sus preocupaciones también se sumaban unos extraños sueños que había tenido durante unas noches.

Harry... hocicos debe estar bien - dijo Hermione suavemente apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry - Sino... ya hubieras recibido noticias de él... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supis...? Siempre que piensas en Sirius pones la misma cara de preocupación... - dijo Hermione adivinando lo que Harry iba a preguntar. - Estoy segura de que está bien... Sí, Hermione tiene razón... esta vez... - agregó Ron - En la última carta que recibiste de él decía que todo iba bien. El sabe muy bien como cuidarse y mientras permanezca en su forma de animago no lo van a descubrir - terminó de decir Ron con una sonrisa. Si... gracias - dijo más animado - creo que tienen razón - Harry se puso de pie, algo más aliviado, pero no totalmente convencido; había algo que lo seguía inquietando - Buenos... me voy a dormir, buenas noches... 

Harry subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, estaba un poco más tranquilo, las palabras de sus amigos le habían hecho muy bien. Aunque esa noche, había algo en el ambiente que lo incomodaba, no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba. La verdad es que andaba muy paranoico esos días, mejor sería descansar.

~*~

Sintió un impacto que le volvía el vigor a su cuerpo, como la sangre fluía por sus venas y como sus pulmones volvían a inhalar un pesado aire. Abrió los ojos cuidadosamente tratando de ver en que lugar se encontraba, pero lo único que percibió fue oscuridad y un silencio desesperante.

Trató entonces de levantarse, pero su cabeza chocó contra algo duro, movió las manos a su alrededor, pero no podía estirarse completamente, unas paredes lo impedían. "¿Dónde estoy", ¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntaba desesperadamente mientras iba perdiendo el aire. Un horrible recuerdo llegó a su mente:

"Yo... estoy muerto, estoy... en una tumba!" - los recuerdos volvían cada vez con más claridad, podía ver lo ocurrido aquella noche como si estuviese ahí, lo recordaba perfectamente; la poderosa luz amarilla y el estridente ruido, el rayo verde que aparecía desde la varita de... - "Voldemort y... ¡Peter!... ese estúpido fue el que nos traicionó, a mí... a ¡Lily y a Harry!" - su familia, ¿acaso...? ¡no! No podían haber muerto... ¿o si? Tenía que calmarse, tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar a alguien, alguien que podría explicarle todo lo que había sucedido - "¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Se supone que estoy muerto y... ¡mi varita!" - buscó desesperadamente esntre la oscuridad hasta que dio con algo alargado y de madera - "Gracias a Merlín por las antiguas tradiciones" - Tomó la varita entre sus dedos y pronunció unas palabras que recordaba perfectamente, su cuerpo desapareció de la tumba. 

El cuerpo de James apareció delante de la lápida en donde su cuerpo estaba enterrado, al leer la inscripción... no pudo ocultar su asombró, resignacion y dolor...

Lily Potter y James Potter

Q.E.P.D

24 - 06 - 1959/ 31 - 10 - 1981 03 - 08 - 1959 / 31 - 10 - 1981

Sintió como si sus piernas no pudieran mantenerlo en pie, trató de calmarse un poco, pero podía, eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Sus piernas decayeron y en sus ojos aparecieron unas cristalinas lágrimas...

Lily... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude protegerte? - dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de levantarse. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su alrededor. Reconoce que es el mismo cementerio en donde están enterrados sus padres y toda su familia. Buscó entre las lápidas cercanas, pero no la encontró - Harry... - ¿podría acaso haberse salvado?, ¿estaba vivo?, Pero... ¿cómo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Qué sería de él?. 

Una gran ilusión invadió su cuerpo, era lo único que lo había alegrado hasta ahora. Tenía ganas de verlo, hablar con él... ¿habrá entrado ya a Hogwarts?, ¿En qué casa estaría, en Gryffindor?, ¿Le gustaría el Quidditch?, ¿Viviría con Sirius? Y lo más importante... ¿Sería feliz?

"Tengo que verlo..." - pensó - "Debo encontrar a alguien...pero no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, quizás... todos los que conozco... ya no están aquí." 

Recorrió el cementrio durante al menos una media hora, aún observando las nombres en las lápidas, un frió viento le partía el rostro y el pequeño rayo de luz que salía de la varita de James era lo único que iluminaba el oscuro paisaje. Se podía percibir el ulular y el batir de a las de las aves nocturnas. Pequeñas ráfagas de viento hacían que las pocas hojas que habían caído de los árboles por el otoño se movieran y junto con ellas, un montón de papeles que habían caído de un basurero. James fijó la mirada en aquellos desechos y los alumbró, entre los escombros pudo ver que se asomaba un ejemplar no muy deteriorado del Profeta. Se fijó en la parte superior del periódico en donde se señalaba la fecha: 26 de octubre de 1996...

Quince años... han pasado quince años desde mi "muerte"... ¿Comó...? - James removió los papeles con su pie para poder ver si en el periódico decía alguna noticia que lo pudiese orientar. Lo tomó y justo en ese momento al dar vuelta la página pudo ver la fotografía de un hombre de larga y plateada barba, con una peculiar túnica púrpura y anteojos de media luna - "Dumbledore... ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" - pensó - "Harry ha de estar allá, junto con Dumbledore,,, debo ir a Hogwarts..." 

Pensó un momento como llegar al castillo, recordó que no podía aparecerse directamente en ese lugar... - "Cuántas veces me lo repitió Lily..." - pensó, un nuevo sentimiento de nostalgia lo volvió a invadir. Pero tenía que pensar en otra cosa, idear una manera de llegar a Hogwarts.

Entonces recordó, un pueblo al que había visitado durante toda su vida de estudiante, al cual había ido con o sin la autorización... Hogsmeade. Lo mejor sería aparecerse en ese lugar y de ahí caminar al castillo, no debieran ser más de veinte minutos de caminata...

Por un segundo se vio un destello frente a la Casa de los Gritos y enseguida apareció en el mismo lugar la figura de James Potter. Él se quedó de pie por unos momentos sin moverse, mientras un montón de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, aquellos años en que junto a sus amigos se escapaban a Hogsmeade, cuando se transformaban en animales para poder acompañar a Remus durante su transformación. Decidió dejar esos recuerdos a un lado, ahora lo más importante era llegar a Hogwarts y ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y poder confirmar sus esperanzas de que Harry estuviera con vida.

James entró a la Casa de los Gritos y buscó el túnel que lo conduciría hasta el Sauce Boxeador, observó la casa... seguía igual de cómo la recordaba. Bajo a una especie de sótano en el cual se encontraba el pasadizo que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

~*~

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada cuando unos ojos verdes se abrían en la oscuridad y los ruidos de ronquidos producidos en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año. El chico movió su mano mecanicamente hacia la mesita de noche para tomar sus anteojos, vio la hora y al ver que era tan temprano trato de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al notar que los ronquidos provenientes de la cama de Neville lo hacían imposible, decidió levantarse e ir a practicar antes del partido contra Ravenclaw. Harry tomó un pedazo de pergamino y le garabateó una nota a Ron explicándole a donde había ido, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

~*~

El pasadizo parecía más largo de lo que recordaba, quizás se debía a que esta era una de las primeras veces en que lo recorría en forma humana, subió unas escaleras que se encontraban apenas iluminadas por la poca luz del alba y trató de buscar el nudo del sauce, para que este no lo golpeara al salir.

James salió desde el túnel y lo primero que vio fue el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts, el cual se imponía notablemente en el paisaje. La fría brisa golpeaba su rostro mientras caminaba hacia las grandes puertas de roble del castillo, la verdad es que todo seguía igual que siempre.

Entró sigilosamente al castillo y de inmediato se preguntó si Filch continuaba siendo el celador y si aún conservaba a esa horrible gata de la Señora Norris, si era así, tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de encontrar esa fea gárgola que indicaba la entrada hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, reprimió una carcajada al recordar lo bien que conocía aquel camino, habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que por culpa de "sus grandes hazañas" habían tenido ir a ese lugar. Estaba doblando en una esquina, cuando quedo tieso al escuchar el maullido de un gato y seguido de eso la voz ronca de un hombre diciendo...

¿Escuchaste algo mi tesoro? – dijo de seguro dirigiéndose al gato - ¿Alumnos fuera de la cama a estas horas? 

James aclaró sus sospechas, esa sin duda era la voz de Filch y seguro el gato era la Señora Norris, cómo hubiese deseado tener su capa invisible en estos momentos. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue correr para poder escaparse...

¡Eres tú Potter! – gritó Filch - ¡Esta vez no te podrás escapar! 

Esto ya era una escena conocida para James, no era primera vez que tenía que escaparse de ese tipo y su gata. Trató de correr lo más que pudo sin mirar atrás y se escondió en el primer cuarto secreto que recordaba, se dejó caer al suelo jadeando por el cansancio, después de haber estado quince años en una tumba era de esperarse que no estuviera en muy buena condición física.

Mientras recobraba el aliento en aquel escondite y esperaba un tiempo para asegurarse de que Filch ya no merodeara por esos lados...

"Estuvo cerca, no sabría que explicarle si me hubiese atrapado... ya me imagino diciéndole: Hola, Filch, ¿me recuerdas? Soy James Potter, el que se murió hace quince años y ahora revivió misteriosamente... Un momento, me dijo Potter... pero se supone que él sabe que yo estoy muerto, entonces... ¡Harry debe estar aquí! ¡Está vivo! ¡Y sale por las noches comúnmente! Definitivamente debió haber vivido con Sirius todo este tiempo, le ha enseñado muy bien..." 

~*~

Después de haberse disculpado con la Señora Gorda ya que empezó a alegar de la hora en que la despertaban, Harry caminó por los pasillos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, a esa hora no creía que lo castigaran por salir, pero de todas maneras no le apetecía encontrarse con Filch.

Mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch, repasaba mentalmente todas las tácticas que habían preparado durante los entrenamientos y en sus ratos libres, el puesto de capitán le habían hecho comprender el comportamiento de Wood, de verdad que era un cargo difícil. Este era su primer partido como capitán y con los nuevos jugadores, ya que las tres cazadoras y los dos bateadores ya se habían graduado de Hogwarts el año anterior. Pero de todas maneras Harry confiaba mucho en que este era un gran equipo y que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar la copa este año.

Harry estaba por llegar al vestíbulo, pero un ruido de pasos lo hizo detenerse, pensó en no tomarlo en cuenta y seguir, pero ya era tarde, Filch ya lo había alcanzado.

Con que otra vez tu Potter, esta vez no te me escapaste – dijo maliciosamente - ¿Dónde crees que vas a las 5:30 de la mañana? Eh... ¿al campo de Quidditch? – respondió con algo de sarcasmo, la verdad es que la respuesta es muy obvia si ves a alguien caminando hacia fuera con una escoba y el uniforme. Bien... al menos esta vez diste la cara, vete... – dijo mientras se iba ahacia su despacho, dejando a un Harry muy confundido... 

"¿Cómo era eso de que otra vez?" decidió no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo Filch ya tenía mucha edad como para considerarlo alguien completamente cuerdo. Entonces emprendió nuevamente su camino.

~*~

James salió de su escondite y siguió caminando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando ya se encontraba con una gárgola, ahora tendría que averiguar la contraseña...

"No debe ser tan difícil, ese viejo loco siempre usa nombres de dulces..." - trató de recordar algunos nombres – Eh... ¡brujas fritas! – no había respuesta - ¡Diablillos de pimienta!, ¡Helado flotante!, ¡chicles droobles!... Voy a estar toda la mañana aquí... veamos... ¡píldoras ácidas!, ¡babosas de gelatina!... ¡Ranas de chocolate! – y para sorpresa de James, la gárgola giró dejando un pasadizo hacia el despacho del director - ¿Ranas de Chocolate? Qué original... – dijo con ironía. ****

Nota de las autoras:

Holaaa!!

Este es el primer fic que hacemos juntas T_T

Por favor no sean crueles con nosotras!!

Pusimos todo nuestro empeño para q saliera weno, asi q.... ojala q les haya gustado!!

Weno, entonces... nos despedimos, y... un favor!!

REVIEWS!!!

PIEDRAZOS, IDEAS, FELICITACIONES, VOCIFERADORES, TODO ES BIENVENIDO!!

Chaup!!

L-O y Agatha


	2. El partido

****

Nota de Autoras:

Cuando pongamos entre paréntesis: N/L es q esta hablando L-O

Cuando pongamos: N/A es q esta hablando Agatha

****

El retorno de un Potter

El partido

James subió por las escaleras hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, pensando el lo que le iba a decir... ni siquiera para Dumbledore es normal que una persona que era considerada muerta hace quince años toque la puerta de tu habitación a las cinco y tanto de la mañana...¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo?

James entró al despacho del director, seguía igual como la recordaba, con los cuadros de antiguos directores, un montón de libros y objetos raros que volaban y se movían y hacían ruidos extraños. También notó como el viejo fénix, Fawkes, lo observaba sigilosamente desde su percha dorada detrás de la puerta...

- Hola, Fawkes... - dijo acercándose a él y acariciando su cabeza – hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos... – el ave sólo emitió una suave nota.

"¿Y ahora cómo lo despierto?" pensó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frenéticamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Pero en el acto votó uno de los artefactos que tenía Dumbledore en su escritorio haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. "Bueno... lo más probable es que con eso se despierte ^^U..." pensó mientras recogía esa cosa del piso. "Espero que no sea algo importante...^^U"

- ¿Harry? – dijo Dumbledore mientras salía de su habitación y se colocaba sus lentes de media luna, era una imagen muy divertida ver a Dumbledore recién despertando, llevaba una camisa de dormir larga de color púrpura con estrellas y un gorro de dormir que terminada en una punta muy larga con una pelota – No tenías que destruir mi despacho para poder despertarme, con unos toques a la puerta bastaba... – agregó con un tono divertido - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Eh... profesor yo... bueno... este... por dónde empiezo... – balbuceaba – Pues... no soy Harry primero que nada... yo... soy... James, James Potter... ¿me recuerda? – terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Harry... no es bueno bromear con ese tipo de cosas, pensaba que te tomabas en serio la muerte de tus pa... – Dumbledore se detuvo en seco y observó atentamente al chico que estaba frente a él – Tú no eres Harry...

- Pues... eso es lo que acabo de decir, profesor... soy... James, créame que no tengo idea de cómo ni por qué sucedió esto... y... por eso mismo, vine hasta acá. Yo... lo último que recuerdo de lo pasado fue cuando Voldemort entró a nuestra casa y... a Peter con él, dijo algunas cosas y lanzó un Avada Kedavra y pues... yo no pude hacer nada más que tratar de defenderme y lanzé un Impedimenta, creo que lo detuve por unos escasos segundos, hubo una explosión, pero después todo desapareció, desperté hace unos horas en una tumba, Lily está... una tumba, su nombre... y... y... aquí estoy, ¡necesito saber qué ha pasado! – todo eso lo dijo muy rápido.

Dumbledore no habló, sólo se quedó observando a James durante un tiempo como analizándolo, luego de unos momentos se dirigió a él con una voz calmada pero seria...

- ¿Tienes alguna forma de comprobar lo que dices?

James se quedó pensando por unos momentos, ¿Habría alguna forma de demostrárselo? Luego recordó...

- Profesor... ¿se acuerda de esa conversación que tuvimos cuando cursaba último año? Sobre... la muerte de mis padres... cuando pensé que era mi culpa y luego usted me dio su apoyo diciéndome toda la verdad acerca de mi familia...

Dumbledore seguía observando a James, después de un tiempo agregó...

- Te creo... James. – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Pero... ¿cómo ha sucedido esto?

- ¿Tiene alguna idea, profesor?

- Sí... varias, en realidad, pero muy poco probables... aunque... prefiero confirmarlo de todas maneras. – observó – Pues... supongo que querrás saber las cosas que han pasado durante... estos quince años...

- Sí, profesor... ha pasado mucho tiempo, necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado, ya... supe lo de Lily... ¡¿cómo es que no pude salvarla?! – su rostro reflejó una profunda nostalgia, al recordar aquel día, a Lily. – Tengo que superarlo... pero son demasiadas cosas en tan poco. ¿Qué...qué pasó con Harry?

- Él está en Hogwarts, James. Sí, está en Gryffindor y es capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch - agregó de inmediato al imaginarse las preguntas que le haría James. – mmm... yo diría que unos de los mejores que ha tenido Hogwarts, aunque se supone que no debo opinar sobre ese tipo de cosas – dijo divertido.

- Ya veo que Sirius le enseñó muy bien entonces – dijo con un tono mucho más alegre en su voz.

- Pues... no se crió con Sirius, James. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Hay mucho que contar...

Entonces Dumbledore de a poco comenzó a contar la historia, todo lo que había pasado después de aquel ataque de Voldemort, de cómo había perdido sus poderes al atacar a Harry, dejándole una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo por la cual se había hecho famoso, como Peter los había traicionado y Sirius había tenido que ir a Azkaban al ser incriminado de varios asesinatos y traición, y que por esa razón tuvo que irse a vivir con los Dursleys. Cómo Sirius había escapado de Azkaban hace tres años y cómo habían encontrado a Peter y ahora Sirius era libre y el retorno de Voldemort hace dos años...

Al final de la historia a James lo llenó una mezcla de sentimientos, en parte odio, rabia y pena. Y por otro lado felicidad por saber que algunas cosas de habían resuelto, al saber que Harry, Sirius y Remus estaban bien, era un alivio. Y ahora quería verlos...

- Tengo... necesito ver a Harry, profesor. ¡Tengo que verlo ahora! Necesito conocerlo, saber como está, si es feliz... ¿cómo...cómo se ha sentido? No puedo creer que haya abandonado así a mi hijo... y no haber podido estar con él cuando pasaron todas esas cosas...

- Créeme, James. Que Harry es muy feliz, pero por ahora no lo puedes ver aún, ni menos hablarle. Tienes que entender que para él sería una gran impresión... tiene que estar preparado.

- ¡Es que he esperado demasiado tiempo!, ahora debe tener 16 años... y... no pude estar con él todo este tiempo... 

- Comprende, James, que es lo mejor...

- Si... lo siento, ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para verlo?

- Todo a su tiempo, pero me imagino que querrás ver a tus amigos... creo que ellos están más capacitados para soportar este tipo de sorpresas... - finalizó con una sonrisa. En el rostro de James se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa al saber que vería a sus amigos, tendría que planear una gran forma de asustarlos y fastidiarlos, dejo escapar una risita burlona pensando en diferentes formas de molestar.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, en donde de inmediato se apareció una lechuza de Hogwarts. Dumbledore ató una nota en ella y con un suave ulular la lechuza emprendió el vuelo.

- Veo que ya todos se están reuniendo en el campo de Quidditch, creo que tendré que irme por unos momentos, James. No te muevas del despacho o alguien podría verte, volveré en cuanto termine el partido 

- ¿Partido? ¿Quién juega contra quien? – Dumbledore miró de reojo a James, no se veía muy seguro si decirle o no, sabía que él era capaz de todo.

- Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, pero quiero que te quedes aquí, ya tendrás otras oportunidades de ver jugar a Harry.

- .... ¬¬U

- No debo llegar tarde, no te muevas de aquí...

James observó como Dumbledore salía del despacho, esperó unos minutos y se acercó a la ventana para escuchar el bullicio de la multitud.

- Si él cree que me voy a quedar aquí mientras mi hijo juega, esta cada vez más loco...

~*~

Harry se encontraba en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, repasando por última vez las jugadas que habían practicado y dando su discurso final (N/L *_* aaaa!! Q lindo Harry dando un discurso!!) con expresión seria pero a la vez entusiasta.

- Aunque este es un equipo casi nuevo, estoy seguro de que tenemos muchas oportunidades, este es un muy buen equipo y sin lugar a duda se puede colocar a la altura del antiguo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Sólo tienen que recordar las jugadas que repasamos, si juegan tan bien como en los entrenamientos estoy seguro de que podemos sacar mucha ventaja, el equipo de Ravenclaw es bueno, pero nosotros somos los mejores.

- Te prometemos que daremos lo mejor de nosotras, Harry – aseguró Lauren Hesse, una de las cazadoras.

- Hey! Aquí también hay hombres! – exclamó Alex Steadman, un cazador

- Bueno, el punto es que somos el mejor equipo y vamos a ganar, ¿si? – se apresuró a intervenir Travis, conocía demasiado bien a esos dos como para saber que se avecinaba una discusión.

- Bien, llegó la hora. – finalizó Harry algo mas aliviado mientras se dirigía hacia la salida al campo – salgan y den lo mejor de sí.

- ¡Y LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTÁBAMOS ESPERANDO! – anunciaron a través del megáfono mágico - ¡EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE HOGWARTS... GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Weasley, sé objetivo con el partido! – gritó McGonagall

- Sí, profesora, disculpe... Y AQUÍ VIENEN... LOS NUEVOS CAZADORES... CHRISTINA HALL, LAUREN HESSE, ALEX STEADMAN. LOS BATEADORES... MURIEL DURRELL Y TRAVIS HERDER, EL YA ANTIGUO GUARDIÁN... GARY LORENZ Y COMO BUSCADOR Y CAPITÁN... HARRY POTTER!! - exclamó Ron mientras la multitud de Gryffindor aclamaba – Y EL EQUIPO DE RAVENCLAW... COMO BUSCADORA Y CAPITANA... CHO CHANG, CAZADORES... ROBERTS, STEVENS, ANDERSON, BATEADORES... CARVER, HATCH Y EL GUARDIÁN... BEALS! (N/A: aaay!! *_* Mi Ronnie comentando!! Q hermoso!! - N/L: ¬¬U)

Madam Hooch ordenó a los capitanes que se dieran la mano, Harry al darse la mano con Cho pensó en como le hubiera gustado ser capitán durante los partidos de Ravenclaw en años anteriores, pero esta vez no sintió nada...

- Que gane el mejor – dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable a la que Cho respondió con otra..

Se escuchó el silbato de Madam Hooch y en acto seguido catorce escobas se elevaron sobre el campo de Quidditch.

- Madam Hooch suelta la snitch y las bludgers! Y la quaffle es tomada por Hesse que se dirige muy rápida a los postes de Ravenclaw, ¡cuidado Lauren, una bludger! ¡Y es golpeada! Pero viene Steadman y salva la quaffle dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a los aros... Beals trata de interceptar la quaffle pero ¡no puede! ¡Un tanto para Gryffindor! – la barra de Gryffndor dio un gran grito en ese momento.

El partido continuó durante otros veinte minutos, el marcador anunciaba 90 – 40 a favor de Gryffindor. Harry aún no tenía pista de la snitch, había intentado varias veces hacer una finta para que Cho se confundiera, pero ahora tendría que tomar más en serio el partido. Sobrevoló el campo de Quidditch buscando la snitch, justo en ese momento una bludger paso rozando el lado derecho de la cabeza, afortunadamente Harry alcanzó a deviarse, y en esa fracción de segundo en que daba la vuelta, logró divisar un pequeño destello dorado cerca de los postes de Ravenclaw. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese punto, y unos segundos después Cho Chang lo seguía, aunque ya era tarde para ella, Harry se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la pequeña snitch, un último impulso más... la snitch se encontraba aprisionada en el puño de Harry, en ese instante el estadio se inundó de gritos de triunfo.

- ¡Si, Harry ha atrapado la snitch, les ganaste Harry, sabía que podías hacerlo! – gritaba Ron muy entusiasmado, mientras bajaba al campo de Quidditch donde se encontraba todo el equipo festejando y la profesora McGonagall lo seguía para poder quitarle el megáfono - ¡Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada! ¡240 a 40! ¡Arriba Gryffindor! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Jaja... Lisa Turpin me debes 3 galeones!

Con una gran sonrisa y hermosa sonrisa (N/A ¬¬ La L-O me obligó a escribir eso de "hermosa sonrisa") bajó al campo a felicitar al resto de su equipo. Al llegar vio que Lauren y Alex daban saltos y gritos de emoción, olvidando todas sus diferencias anteriores por un momento, Christina y Travis comentaban muy entusiasmados sin poder evitar unas enormes sonrisas de felicidad, Gary y Muriel se encontraban algo apartados mientras eran felicitados por sus amigos de casa.

Después de hablar con su equipo, empezó a buscar entre la multitud a sus amigos, en ese instante sintió unos pequeños golpes en su hombro. Se volteó para ver quien era...

- Una apuesta es una apuesta, Harry... supongo... – dijo esta persona con voz de resignación – Ten... – dijo mientras le entregaba cinco galeones.

- Eso dicen – dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Pues al menos ya no te podrás burlar de mis dotes como entrenador...

- Sueñas, Potter... – dijo. Y dirigiéndole una sonrisa se dio vuelta y se alejó entre la multitud donde se encontraban sus compañeros de casa.

- ¡Harry! – escuchó este, era la voz de Ron. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a sus amigos, mientras volteaba pudo ver la imagen de una persona muy parecida a él en la entrada al campo, confundido por lo que acababa de ver volvió a fijarse en esa dirección, pero la figura ya no se encontraba ahí. "Deben ser alucinaciones mías..." pensó Harry, caminando hacia donde se encontraba sus amigos.

- ¡Felicidades, Harry! – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- ¿Qué quería Lynn?

- Jeje... solo pagarme una apuesta que habíamos hecho... – respondió Harry aún distraído por lo que creyó haber visto hace un rato...

~*~

"De verdad que Dumbledore no mentía al decir que era una de los mejores, claro... no era para menos... es un Potter después de todo" – pensaba James con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro. – "Ojalá Lily pudiera verlo, está tan grande y no es porque sea mi hijo... pero de verdad que debe tener a todas las chicas locas por él..."

James trató de llegar lo más rápido posible al despacho de Dumbledore, se apresuró en decir la contraseña al llegar a la gárgola y abrió la puerta de la sala. Lo primero que vio fue la figura de Dumbledore de pie al lado de Fawkes observándolo.

- Veo que es imposible que me hagas caso, James... – dijo en un singular tono de seriedad - ¿Alguien te vio?

- No lo creo, profesor. Estuve escondido durante el partido... ¡yo solo quería ver a mi hijo! ¡No lo he visto en quince años... tiene que comprender!

- Te comprendo, James, de verdad. Pero no puedes dejar que te vea aún, y al salir de aquí no solo te arriesgaste a que Harry te vea, también otras personas... ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían? – James sólo bajó la mirada con un sentimiento de culpa.

- Está bien... pero... ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda verlo, sin que él me vea a mí?

- Sí la hay, James. Pero tardaría un tiempo, pero es la única opción que hay, te tendré que dar una poción de invisibilidad, creo que es lo mejor, ya que me tendré que resignar a que no me hagas caso al decirte que no puedes salir... – diciendo esto ultimo con una sonrisa, cosa que alivió a James.

- Gracias, profesor. Ah... y otra cosa... ¿qué les dijo exactamente a Sirius y a Remus en la carta? ¿Supongo que no les dijo que yo estaba vivo?

- No, no les dije eso, James, solo les mencioné que tenían que venir urgente.

- Ah, está bien. ¿Cuándo estará lista la poción?

- Primero tendré que perdirle a Severus que me preparé la poción y...

- ¿Severus? ¡¡¿¿Severus Snape??!! -dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sí, es el profesor de pociones y la persona más adecuada para hacer esa poción.

- ¡¡¿¿Ese estúpido pelo grasiento de nariz ganchuda y piel podrida haciendo clases de pociones??!! Albus... por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te hicieron esos pobres niños para que los castigaras de esa forma? Creo que todos preferirían los antiguos modos de castigo de Filch a tener clases con ese... ese... 

- Severus es de toda mi confianza.

- Bien – dijo algo enojado y resignado a la vez – Pero no le digas que la poción es para mí, preferiría tragarme un vaso lleno de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir a eso... Quién sabe qué tipo de veneno le eche...

- No pensaba hacerlo, James.

- ¿Y se supone que me tendré que quedar encerrado dos días aquí?

- No, aquí no. Te tendrás que quedar encerrado en tu habitación, ya le dije a los elfos domésticos que prepararan una.

- Tendré que resignarme... ¬¬U

Bien, pues tendremos que preparar tu salida, nadie te puede ver... supongo que tendrá que ser esta noche. ****

Nota de autoras:

Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen por la demora! Lo que pasa es q como estamos de vacaciones no nos vemos muy seguido y cuando estemos en el colegio no creo q podamos tampoco porq T__T nos tocan las pruebas y el estudio y aaaaaaa!! El infierno!!! T__T

Pero vamos a escribir en los recreos, en el bus, en nuestros ratos libres para q ustedes puedan leer. Pero no prometemos nada n_un Igual vamos a hacer lo posible.

Los reviews!! ^^ muchas gracias a toda la gente q nos escribio!! Son geniales!!

****

Dark Maria: Muchas gracias por los halagos!! Y para responder a tu pregunta... Sí, pero no por ahora... ojoj^^

****

Denyce: Q wena onda q lo encuentras wena onda! Jaja... ya lo continuamos (despues de mil años... ¬¬U)

****

Padme: Pues ya lo continuamos, aunq no tan pronto T__T y Lily... no revivio porq... ya verás, jijijiji...

****

Jack Dawson: jiji... thanks! Y no llores T__T q nos da pena!!

****

Arwen_Magic16: Ay! Gracias por el halago! Y... algun dia se tendran q ver, jiji... y si!! Mucho Remus y mucho Sirius mas adelante! El reencuentro de los merodeadores!! *_* jaja!! 

****

Hermione Granger: Gracias! Ya la continuamos^^

****

Aiko_87: Pues muchas gracias, ya continuamos y esperamos q te haya gustado T__T

****

Naiko: jiji... si! A nosotras tb nos encantan esos fics! Sorry por no actualizar tan pronto... pero actualizamos!!

****

Elizabeth Potter: No sabes cuanto nos dejo pensando tu review!! Vamos a hacer todo todo lo posible y vamos a exprimir nuestra imaginación para describir super bien la reaccion de Harry!!

****

Lily_chan: weno... ya no es tan pobre James^^jiji... por algo revivio ahora tiene a Harry!

****

Randa: No llores q nos haces sentir mal!! T__T ya continuamos... espero q te haya gustado!!

Y ahora... como siempre... DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! NO SABEN LO SATISFACTORIO Q ES RECIBIR UINO!!

Ah!! Y un aviso... lo que pasa es q nosotras pretendiamos hacer el fic en quinto año, pero el quinto libro se nos vino encima!! Aaaaaaaaay!! EL QUINTO LIBRO *_*!! Y por eso despues cuando ya habiamos terminado de escrbir el primer capitulo nos dimos cuenta de eso y cambiamos las fechas y todo para ambientarlo en sexto año, el problema es q no nos fijamos en un detalle, en el primer capitulo dijimos q Sirius estaba ocupado en la mision q le habia dado Dumbledore de reunir al viejo grupo, pero eso era para el quinto libro... no el sexto n_un esperamos q nos perdonen ese GRAAAN error q cometimos, de todas maneras eso no es muy relevante en la historia y no cambia nada, pero igual queriamos pedir disculpas. Gracias!


	3. El casi encuentro

El retorno de un Potes 

****

**Capítulo 3: El casi reencuentro   
 **

El ambiente en la torre de Gryffindor no podía ser más alegre, se escuchaban risas por todas partes y no había nadie que no estuviese celebrando la primera victoria del equipo en el año. Ron y Harry habían logrado escapar a Hogsmeade durante unas horas y habían traído con ellos una gran cantidad de dulces y bebidas para festejar. También aprovecharon de traer varios artículos de la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley: "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", todo esto por haberles jurado a los gemelos que ellos serían los nuevos alborotadores de Gryffindor y de Hogwarts en general, Harry y Ron se vieron obligados a aceptar, aunque de verdad a los dos les agradó mucho la propuesta. Hasta ahora ya habían logrado teñirle de rosado el cabello a Malfoy, tambíen lograron hacer que Malfoy se tragara un caramelo longuilinguo. Y una vez por accidente hicieron que a Hermione le salieran arañas por la boca, aunque la broma no estaba planificada para ella, de todas maneras igual les dio gusto ver los resultados de su plan, al menos sabrían que la segunda vez funcionaría bien.

 -¡Hemos llegado! – gritó Ron al entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda mientras traía algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo están Fred y George? – preguntó Hermione a los chicos cuando por fin habían logrado abrirse paso hasta ella.

- Muy bien, dicen que su tienda es un éxito. Ya quieren abrir una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. – renponde Harry

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?  - Harry y Ron solo se miraron maliciosamente - ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó severamente al ver sus rostros.

- Este... solo procura no comer los pasteles que están en la mesa cerca de la chime... – pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte "plop", seguida de la graciosa imagen de Lauren Hesse inflándose como un globo mientras levitaba graciosamente por el aire, una ola de carcajadas inundó la sala común y las más notoria era la risa de Alex Steadman que la señalaba burlonamente. Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reirse al ver los buenos resultados de su plan y al parecer Hermione era la única persona (aparte de Lauren) a la que no le hacía gracia aquella broma, solo miraba a sus amigos con desaprobación. Repentinamente se escuchó el ruido como de un globo reventar,  seguido de la nuevamente delgada figura de Lauren cayendo como de tres metros de distancia y aterrizando sobre Alex, en el que su risa fue remplazada por un profundo sonrojo, ya que el y Lauren no se encontraban en la posición mas adecuada. Las fuertes carcajadas volvieron a la sala común.

- ¡Harry Potter! – se hizo un silencio general – ¡Eres un imtúpido! (N/K esa es la super palabra inventada por la L-O... ^^U N/L  :P mezcla de imbecil + estupido)

- ...

- ¡Ahora te ves en serios problemas! ¡te has quedado con una cazadora menos! ¡Y no cualquier cazadora, la mejor!  -decía la chica muy enojada – Sin ofender Christina, eres una cazadora muy buena, pero... lástima que no puedo decir nada de este – dijo haciendo un tosco gesto hacia Alex. – ¡Te va a hacer muy difícil remplazarme, Harry Potter!

- ¡Lauren, no, lo siento, de verdad! – decía desesperado – Yo no quería, en serio... todo... todo fue culpa de... de... Ron!

- ¡Oye!

En ese momento la casa ya estaba en un total silencio, donde el único objeto de atención era la discusión de ellos dos.

-.Lauren, Lauren, las chica más linda, la más inteligente, las más simpática, la más tierna, la mejor de todas, vuelas muy bien... ¿te lo habían dicho?

- Sí, la verdad si me lo habían dicho, gracias por decirme lo obvio, Harry – dijo observando como Harry se arrodillaba frente a ella mientras ponía sus manos en forma de oración. - ¿Sabes, te mencioné alguna vez que... estudié teatro en una escuela muggle? – dijo sonriendo satisfecha mientras Harry levantaba una mirada asesina a Lauren – jajajaja... ¡caíste!

En la sala común hubieron diferentes reacciones, algunos se rieron, otros se molestaron un poco y otros aún no creían que alguien pudiera mentir con ese tipo de cosas. De todas maneras el humor volvió a la sala común, la gente ya se estaba acostumbrando a las seguidas escenas dramáticas de Lauren. El único que seguía shockeado era Harry, que aún no se recomponía del terrible susto que acababa de pasar. Ron lo tomó del brazo y le entrego una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Pero como aún no reaccionaba Ron no tuvo más opción que tomar un vaso con agua y arrojárselo en la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hey, solo me preocupo de tu salud mental! Estás ahí como ido desde hace como diez minutos!

- Esa Lauren me las va a pagar, ahora sabrá lo que es despertar al alba un Domingo a tener un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch con el capitán Potter... – decía maliciosamente mientras ponía pose de súper héroe.

- Me asustas, Harry...

-  De todas formas te las tenías bien merecidas, Harry

- ¡Herm, me pueden mentir con cualquier cosa, pero menos con MI equipo!

- ¬¬U ¿Tu equipo?  

- Sí, MI equipo ^^

Hay un silencio general en la sala...

- Bien... emmm... tengo sueño – dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo y estiraba sus brazos – ¿Ustedes no? ^^U – sigue el silencio – voy a la cama...

Todos observan a Harry mientras va camino a las escaleras, solo se escuchaban sus pasos sobre la alfombra, dio media vuelta y dijo:

- SI! ES MI EQUIPO JAJAJAJA!! MIO MIO!! Y PREPARENSE MAL AGRADECIDOS QUE MAÑANA VOY A DESPERTARLOS AL ALBA PARA UNA SUPER Y AGOTADORA SESIÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO! 

- ¬¬U... – general

- Muchas felicidades equipo! Jugaron muy bien... este... buenas noches ^^

                                                            ~*~

James caminaba silenciosamente junto a la alta y delgada figura de Dumbledore, en los pasillos sólo se escuchaban las pisadas sobre el piso de piedra y se podía percibir muy lejanamente el ruido de una especie de fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, las risas, los murmullos, la música...

A James se le dibujó una sonrisa entre melancólica y alegre, en parte por recordar sus geniales años en Hogwarts siendo el capitán de su equipo, las fiestas que preparaban después de cada victoria, sus amigos y de su Lily abrazándolo y felicitándolo por su actuación en el partido... qué tiempos aquellos...

También se imaginaba los feliz que estaba Harry en ese momento, le recordaba mucho a sí mismo, la felicidad de haber ganado un partido era inmensa, se sentía como un gran globo inflándose en tu interior y no pudiera seguir expandiéndose...

- Ya llegamos... – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de Dumbledore, que se encontraba parado delante de una enorme ventana que daba al bosque, James miró a Dumbledore sin comprender...

- Supongo que esta es una de las pocas habitaciones que nunca marcaste en aquel curioso mapa, verdad? – le dijo el anciano – "papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pelliscón" –James lo mirí extrañamente, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que el momento en que iba a replicar notó como las ventanas se abrían y daban vista hacia en gran y frondoso bosque prohibido.

- Y... ¿por qué estamos aquí?  - pregunta James desconcertado – Emmm... ¿no se supone que me iba a llevar a una habitación...?

- Por supuesto, pasa...

- Eh? O_o – James se paró al borde de la ventana y asomó la cabeza esperando mirar la enorme caída que le esperaba si llegaba a sacar un pie, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el suelo color caoba de una gran habitación con las paredes tapizadas con rojo y algunos detalles dorados, un estante lleno de antiguos libros en el lado derecho de la habitación, a la izquierda una verdadera ventana que daba al Gran Lago, al centro de la habitación había una especie de recibidor, con unos pocos sillones, al fondo de la sala se encontraba una chimenea donde se podía observar un agradable fuego que crepitaba. 

James al reaccionar sacó de inmediatamente la cabeza de aquel lugar, con su rostro con una expresión entre asombrada y desconcertada, pestañó y volvió a meter la cabeza, al ver la misma imagen se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. James volvió a salir y miró a Dumbledore... 

- Y bien... ¿te agrada?

- Eh... sí... claro ^^

- Bien... te dejo aquí... la habitación tiene de todo, incluyendo cocina... ^^

- O__o ¿y para qué quiero una cocina?

- Supongo que tendrás hambre... no has comido en quince años...

- Pero... pero... ¡si los elfos pueden cocinar!

- Los elfos no tiene idea de la existencia de esta habitación, y tampoco pueden saber de tu existencia... así es que... ^^ tendrás que hacerte tu propia comida...

- o__O uh... bueno... para algo está la magia... 

- Muy bien entonces... buenas noches, y ya sabes las reglas, nada de salidas...

- Lo sé... ¬¬U

James entró de a poco a la habitación, puso sus pies firmemente en el suelo aún no  muy convencido, comprobó ya mas animado de que no pasaría de largo. Asegurado, se detuvo un momento a observar detenidamente la habitación, parecía bastante acogedora, se acercó a uno de los sillones y se desplomó sobre él... había sido un día demasiado extraño, y así seguirían siendo hasta que todas las cosas se fueran aclarando poco a poco...

                                                                       ~*~

Ya estaba oscuro cuando una lechuza volaba silenciosamente por los cielos de una zona al sur de Inglaterra, se acercaba a una de las ventanas de una gran y aislada casa, la lechuza golpeó la ventana, del otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello color arena y ojos miel, con un delantal de cocina preparando algo para comer. Se dio cuenta de la lechuza, pero en vez de ir a abrirle gritó...

- ¡Sirius, ¿podrías hacer algo productivo alguna vez e ir a abrirle la ventana a esa lechuza? Estoy ocupado cocinando... – seguido a eso unas pisadas que bajaban la escalera y seguían hacia la cocina se escucharon, en el umbral de la puerta se pudo divisar la perfecta y hermosa figura de Sirius Black, su cabello corto negro azabache y unos brillantes y penetrantes ojos azules (N/K: ¬¬ eso no lo piensa Remus... NO ES UN SLASH! N/L: SIRIUS!!! *__* N/K: SI... Sirius...)

- ¡Oye! – dijo simulando estar ofendido – Yo SIEMPRE soy productivo...

- ¬¬U SI... mirandote al espejo y simulando que tienes muchas admiradoras...

- ¡Y sí que las tengo! Porque yo soy el único y estupendo... Sirius Black!

- Sí, sí, sí, sí.... lo que sea... pero anda a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza que le va a dar hipotermia...  – dijo Remus volviendo a su trabajo con la sopa...

- ¬¬U gracias por tu enorme atención e interés... – Sirius caminó hacia la ventana, el ave ya tenía cara de aburrida... así es que sólo tiró el pergamino en el suelo y se fue de inmediato... – Uh... gracias ^^U

Sirius se agacha, toma el pergamino y lo abre, a medida que iba leyendo su cara iba tomando una expresión cada vez más seria. Al terminar depósito la carta sobre la mesa. Después de eso dijo seriamente...

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – pregunta Remus aun cocinando... (N/K: ñaa... q dindo!! Moony cocinando!! *__*)

- Era de Dumbledore, dice que pasó algo importante y tenemos que ir de inmediatamente a Hogwarts, vamos, Moony  - dijo tomando los polvos _flu_ y acercándose a la chimenea...

- Pero... pero... ¿Y mi sopa? ¿Qué va a pasar con mi sopa? ;__;  

- Déjala ahí... tenemos que irnos rápido...

- Mi sopa... T___T

- No podemos llevar la sopa, Moony... se va a desparramar toda por la chimenea...

- Pero... se va enfriar... y se... se... va a arruinar...

- ¬¬U Vamos, Remus... supéralo...

- Está bien... T___T

Moony y Padfoot tomaron cada uno un puñado de polvos _flu, los arrojaron en el fuego de la chimenea, primero entró Sirius, mencionó unas palabras y desapareció siendo succionado, le siguió Remus._

Después de unos minutos viajando por la infinidad de chimeneas del mundo mágico, aparecieron en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, cayendo bruscamente sobre el limpio pero ahora sucio suelo del la habitación, Remus y Sirius se levantaron mientras trataban de sacarse el hollín de sus ropas. 

- Oh... Sirius, Remus, buenas noches – dijo una voz ronca

- Profesor... emmm... hola ^^U

- Vinimos en cuanto recibimos la carta...

- Está bien... ¿se sirven algo?, ¿Un té, chocolate, sorbete de limón, un curanto? ^^

- ¿Curanto? O__o

- Si... cierto... no es bueno comerlo a esta hora... podría caerles mal...

- ¿Curanto? O__o

- ¡Yo quiero chocolate! ^^ – dijo Remus

- ¿Curanto? O__o

- Hay chocolate en el estante, Remus... – le dice Dumbledore a Moony, pasando por alto a Sirius...

- ¡Yuju!

- Este... entonces... ¿por qué nos llamó, profesor? – dijo Sirius recomponiendo la seriedad...

- Oh, si... eso – Dumbledore recuperó su expresión seria. – Siéntense... es... una noticia que supongo que los impactará un poco...

- ¿Es muy grave, profesor? – preguntó Remus mientras se limpiaba los restos de chocolate de su boca (N/K: ñaaa... quien fuera chocolate! *__*)

- No es nada malo, todo lo contrario, pero si puede ser chocante...

Sirius y Remus se sientan mirándose seriamente, Dumbledore estaba en silencio como pensando exactamente en lo que iba a decir...

- Es... sobre James...

- ¿James? ¿Se refiere a James... NUESTRO James? – pregunto Sirius ya algo asombrado, hace mucho tiempo que no se hablaba sobre él...

- Sí, Sirius. James Potter... – dijo serio y calmado – Verán... aún no estoy seguro, pero... ha pasado que... cuando los hechizos de dos magos poderosos se enfrentan y chocan, esto puede provocar diferentes resultados. En este caso, el choque de aquellos dos hechizos logró abrir una especie de puerta hacia otra dimensión... la cual, por lo que creo, "succionó" el alma de James... dejando su cuerpo material en este mundo, esto ha pasado muchas veces... pero... de lo que nunca se ha tenido noticia es de que el... alma haya podido salir de aquella dimensión y volver al cuerpo...

- Usted quiere decir que...

- Pero eso es imposible...

- No, no lo es... Sirius, Remus. Un Potter ha retornado...

Hubo un silencio general, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, estaban entre si creer o no... y si... y si Dumbledore estaba bromeando, no... el un nunca bromearía con algo así, quizás ya se estaba volviendo loco o quizás... era cierto!

- Pero... ¿desde cuándo?, ¿cómo... cómo puedes saber que es él y no un impostor? Podría ser un Death Eater...

- Calma... comprobé que era él, al principio yo tampoco estuve seguro, es él...

- Y... y... ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? Por favor... si de verdad está vivo, si de verdad está aquí... tengo que verlo... – decía Sirius desesperado... 

- Tenemos que verlo... – agrego Remus – Hay tantas cosas que explicar, que contarnos...

- Y... ¿Harry ya lo sabe?

- No, no lo sabe y aún no puede saberlo, sería muy fuerte para él, espero que entiendan – los dos presentes asintieron. .- Supongo que querrán verlo... – ellos sólo volvieron a asentir con la cabeza firmemente. – Está bien... pueden llegar por Red _flu_, sólo tienen que decir "papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pelliscón" y habrán llegado.

Como ninguno de los dos atinaba a moverse, Dumbledore les entregó un puñado de polvos a cada uno. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar y acercándose a la chimenea mencionó las palabras que les indicó Dumbledore y desapareció, Sirius, consciente, pero aún sin moverse murmuró mirando al piso algo melancólico y asustado...

- "Y si... y si me odia, si ya no quiere ni verme, si... ya no es el mismo..." – pero en ese momento Sirius volteó su cabeza al sentir que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro en modo comprensivo.

- Ël no te odia, Sirius. Sigue siendo la misma persona... no guarda ningún rencor y aún te considera su mejor amigo. Vamos, anda... que los estaba esperando...

Sirius recupera su valor Gryffindor, con decisión se acerca a la chimenea, menciona las palabras y desaparece entre la masa de llamas verdes... 

                                                               ~*~

Un ruido en su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos, de verdad que tenía mucha hambre. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó su varita para aparecer alguna cosa de comer... pero nada salió....

.

- Emmm... cierto, se necesita un hechizo... ¬¬U ... este... cual era ese que siempre usaba Lily... _Apare... _no... _Apre... _¿Cómo era? @_@ ... ¡Tengo hambre! – James miró alrededor suyo para ver si encontraba algo que le ayudase, pero sólo diviso algunos implemetos de cocina, verduras y cosas así. James se resignó al pensar en lo obvio... – o__O ¡Tendré q cocinar a lo _muggle!._

Nota de las autoras:  
  


Primero q nada... ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A... LA GRANDE, UNICA, NUESTRA... MENA!! UHU!! Q ESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS EL 19 DE ABRIL!! MAÑANA! HAPPY BIRTH DAY, MENA!! JAJA... AL FINAL PUDIMOS DEDICÁRTELO!! UHU! Y AAH! TU NOS TIENES Q DEDICAR RETOS!! XDD WENU... MUCHAS FELICIDADES NIÑA!

Ah!! un millon de pruebas y trabajos y teniamos que estudiar! Wenu...

La cosa es q no teniamos mucho tiempo, pero de toas maneras muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas GRACIAS por todos los Reviews!! no saben lo feliz que nos hacen! .

Ahora no podemos responder a los reviews, pero de verdad muchas, muchas gracias  TODOS! Se pasaron, son los mejores y de verdad q vamos a tratar de no demorarnos mucho con el proximo... (ya sabemos que lo han escuchando antes... ¬¬U) Pero bueno... DE VERDAD Q TRATAREMOS!

Ah! Los q no son chilenos... si se quedaron metidas o metidos en lo que es un curanto... xDD es un plato tipico chileno, q tiene puros mariscos... N/K eso se le ocurrio a la L-O!! XDD

Yap... q esten super bien, los queremos mucho y por supuesto no se olviden de... DEJAR UN LINDO Y HERMOSO REVIEW!!

Madashta!


End file.
